Reunión Familiar
by darklight94
Summary: Después del torneo de las artes marciales en el otro mundo Goku busca la manera de superar la fase 2 del súper saiyajin. Mientras que Kaiosama del Norte y el gran Kaiosama planean una reunión, que podria terminar siendo una reunión para salvar el otro mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi versión de como seria una reunión familiar de Goku y su madre, y ademas de como es que Goku consiguió la fase 3 de un súper saiyajin, y también de como es que Paikuhan termino en el otro mundo ya que es notable que no murió por la edad.**

**No soy dueño de Dragon Ball z ni de sus personajes, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

**Bueno espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones, son importantes :D Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Reunión Familiar<p>

Reencuentro.

La vida en el otro mundo ahora era más diferente, si antes era pacífica y ordenada, ahora gracias a dos guerreros, que mostraron sus grandes habilidades en el torneo que se realizó en honor a la muerte del kaiosama del norte, todos los luchadores de los demás kaiosamas, han estado entrenando sin descanso, ya que sus maestros tienen como objetivo el tener a un guerrero más fuerte entre los cuatro kaios.

Cada Kaiosama tenía diferentes formas de entrenar. El kaio del sur les daba a sus discípulos series de lagartijas y abdominales, o cualquier tipo de ejercicio que no involucrara el uso de pesas. La kaio del este puso a correr a sus discípulos, mientras ella iba observándolos desde su moto voladora. El kaio del oeste ordeno a todos sus luchadores que se enfrentaran contra Paikuhan. Pero el único kaio faltante, dejo el entrenamiento libre a su único discípulo, ya que aparte de que no se le ocurría algún entrenamiento adecuado para él, decidió que tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Y ahora donde estará, recuerdo que ella me dijo que no estaba listo para verlo, pero eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo-el kaiosama del norte empezaba a recorrer los bastos jardines del planeta del gran kaiosama.

El siguió recorriendo los jardines hasta que finalmente encontró a la persona que buscaba. Se encontraba debajo de un árbol sentada con sus piernas entre cruzadas y mirando hacia donde estaban todos los guerreros entrenando.

-Gine finalmente te encuentro-dijo provocando que la chica que estaba sentada volteara a verlo. Ella tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, llevaba puesto un atuendo típico de una mujer saiyajin y tenía su cola enroscada alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola Kaiosama-

-Ya te decidiste si vas a hablar con el-dijo mientras se paraba a lado de ella.

El silencio de la saiyajin le dio la respuesta que ya tenía esperado. Desde que ella se enteró que el Kaio del Norte vendría al torneo junto con la persona responsable de su muerte, no dudo más de un minuto en pedirle al Kaio del Oeste que si pudiera estar ahora con el Kaio del Norte. Ella seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual la pusieron en los mundos de los Kaios, sabía que los saiyajins terminarían en el infierno, gracias a todas las atrocidades que hacían, pero ella porque era de los pocos saiyajines que eran buenos terminarían en el paraíso, y se le hacía más raro que tuviera su cuerpo, ya que no era guerrera como Bardock o Fasha que tenían un nivel de pelea que se consideraba "apta" para ser parte de la clase guerrera.

-Creo que ahora tengo más miedo de hablar con él, no es que no quiera, sino que no sé cómo-Gine coloco sus manos en su rostro.

-Creo que ya se de quien heredo lo torpe, sabes que Goku…perdón, Kakaroto, no va a reaccionar mal, es más creo que le va a agrada…-el Kaio del norte fue interrumpido gracias a que la tierra empezaba a temblar con gran fuerza.

-Es…Es el ki de Goku…..ese inútil que estará tramando, tu vienes conmigo, ya es tiempo de que hables con él…-él ya sabía que Gine escaparía, su temor y sus nervios la dominaban, así que se le ocurrió la manera más fácil de domar a un saiyajin y no era dándole comida, sino que decidió tomar su cola y la empezó a jalonear mientras caminaba en dirección de donde provenía el ki de Goku.

* * *

><p>Todos los luchadores estaban asombrados por el gran aumento del ki de Goku, incluso los Kaios estaban asustados, no habían sentido un gran ki, solamente el de Paikuhan, que era considerado uno de los más grandes que había entre ellos, pero para su sorpresa el ki de Goku ahora lo superaba.<p>

-Pero de donde saco ese poder, acaso los saiyajines son tan fuertes, no había sentido un ki desde….Belkor…-pensó Paikuhan mientras se le escurrían algunas gotas tanto de sudor como de preocupación.

-Paikuhan…tranquilo…-Kaio del Oeste sabía muy bien que es lo que pensaba su luchador favorito, y conociéndolo bien aún no superaba esos pensamientos negativos sobre su vida y sobre aquel que fue el responsable de su muerte. Para este comentario Paikuhan apretó sus puños y miro hacia el suelo.

* * *

><p>Mientas tanto, en la zona alejada del palacio del Gran Kaio y también de la arena del torneo de artes marciales. Goku estaba transformado en un súper saiyajin fase 2, que después del torneo pasado logro obtener esa transformación, se encontraba cansado, el sudor corría por su frente y empezaba a respirar agitado, inclusive se le notaba en sus brazos que algunas venas comenzaban a sobresaltarse, casi tomando la misma apariencia que tuvo cuando entrenaba con Gohan en la habitación del tiempo y la misma que Trunks y Vegeta usaron para intentar detener a Cell.<p>

-¡GOKU, que es lo que intentas hacer, destruir todo el planeta!-Gritaba el Kaio del Norte mientras se acercaba a al guerrero de vestimenta naranja y azul.

-Ah perdona Kaiosama, solamente quería saber si podía superar la fase 2 de un súper saiyajin, recuerdo que Vegeta me menciono que un saiyajin puede superar sus límites cuando se recupera de heridas de gravedad, eso significa que si llevo mi cuerpo a su límite sin ser lastimado, podre obtener una nueva transformación, es lo mismo que paso con Gohan cuando entrenaba con él en la habitación del tiempo-dijo Goku, aún transformado en la fase 2.

-Creo que deberías de tomártelo con calma o sino creo que no habrá planeta para que puedas entrenar y competir-

Goku comenzó a reír y coloco su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Creo que tienes razón-Goku regreso a la normalidad y puso su atención a la cola que el Kaio del norte llevaba en su mano derecha-Que acaso Bubbles se asustó mucho-

-Ah sí es cierto, no es Bubbles, es alguien que quiero que conozcas-volteando a ver cómo fue posible que Gine se escondiera atrás del Kaio del norte, el decidió dar un pequeño tirón a la cola de la saiyajin para que se levantara, cosa que hiso- Ella es Gine-

-H-Hola…-Gine al sentir que el Kaio del norte la dejara de sujetar su cola, de un brinco decidió abrazar a Goku lo más fuerte que podía, para ella la solución más fácil de alejar su temor a conocer a su hijo, pero para Goku, como era usual en él no sabía que hacer o que había sucedido.

-Eh supongo que eres una saiyajin, tienes una vestimenta igual que Vegeta y tienes una cola, pero, porque me estas abrazando-

-Torpe, te abrazo porque soy tu mamá-al decir esto, Gine comenzaba a llorar y hundió su cabeza contra el pecho de su hijo.

-¿Eres mi madre?-

* * *

><p>Mientras se le pasaba el shock a Goku, el gran Kaiosama se encontraba sentado en una roca junto con el Kaiosama del norte.<p>

-Así que finalmente se conocieron-dijo el gran Kaio mientras miraba a madre e hijo.

-Desde cuando sabía que era su madre-

-Yo supe de la explosión del planeta Vegeta, y sabía que Goku no sería como el resto de los saiyajins, es igual que su madre-

-Y entonces cuando murió Goku por primera vez decidió que Gine mantuviera su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que se encontraran-

-Así es, bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a reconstruir mi coche, gracias a que el planeta se sacudió se descompuso un poco-

* * *

><p>En un planeta cercano al planeta del gran Kaio, se encontraban tres sujetos rodeados por cuerpos de animales salvajes sin vida.<p>

-Vaya ese poder es más fuerte que el tuyo, por que abra desaparecido-

-Cállate Roreck, no subestimes a Lord Belkor-

-Nilem, Roreck, cállense ya, terminen de eliminar a toda bestia en este planeta, puedo sentir dos presencias grandes, una es de alguien a quien ya conocemos, la otra es más fuerte, finalmente alguien que de una buena pelea….-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, guau me alegra ver que si les esta agradando el fic, pues miren les dejo este cap que es más grande que el otro, y bueno las cosas van cambiando, intento mantener lo mismo que Toriyama hacia con la serie, ya saben el dejar un poco de humor y también esa parte de acción, pero ya no les doy mas spoilers...Pues espero que les guste la historia como la estoy manejando y si hay alguna sugerencia o duda o lo que quieran compartir, se aceptan los reviews, me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan...sin mas preambulo.**

**DBZ no me pertenece ni sus personajes, le pertenecen a Toriyama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Viejas amenazas, nuevos enemigos.**

-Oh vamos Enma has una excepción, sabes que yo lo tendré controlado, y si no fuera así Goku lo tendrá-

-Si tú crees que puedes contener a esos dos entonces no habrá ningún problema, pero que quede claro, tú te harás…-

-Sí, si lo sé yo seré el responsable, cálmate un poco y escucha una de mis tracks que te di, desenograte- interrumpió el Gran Kaio, para luego salir del palacio del Enma Daioh.

La mentira que le dijo al Kaiosama del norte sirvió ya que él tenía planeado más que una pequeña reunión familiar para Goku. A él no le bastaba que la madre del guerrero más poderoso del universo se reencontrara con Goku, sino que toda la familia se reuniera.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, entonces esos androides fueron más fuertes de lo que me imaginaba, lo que aún no supero es que el príncipe Vegeta tenga familia-Gine riendo un poco al hecho de que el príncipe de los saiyajines tuviera una familia.<p>

-Sí, nunca creí que Bulma lo cambiaria-

Madre e hijo estuvieron platicando por horas sobre el pasado del saiyajin que fue criado en la tierra. A Gine le fascinaba que su hijo tuviera muchas aventuras, claro le desagrado la idea de que sus hijos pelearan y ambos terminaran muertos, pero ella casi no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de demostrar que los saiyajines son los más fuertes que todos y que arrasaran con todo un planeta entero. A pesar de que ella miraba todo lo que hiso Goku, gracias a que el Kaio del norte le regalo una esfera que podía ver lo que ella quisiera de la tierra (A/N: es una esfera igual que la del supremo kaiosama viejo), ella disfrutaba que su hijo le contara toda su vida, aunque le haya parecido algo torpe que su hijo pensara que el matrimonio fuera comida.

De igual manera Goku le intrigaba un poco como era su planeta de origen, y como Freezer los controlaba. Pero todas las preguntas se resumían a que era lo que ella hacía. Y no le sorprendió mucho que Gine se encargaba de repartir la comida a los demás saiyajines, ya que desde que la conoció pudo percibir que su ki no era muy alto. Pero ella le explico que gracias a su estadía con el Kaio del oeste pudo elevar su ki a un nivel considerable para poder enfrentar a algún adversario de su talla.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la zona de entrenamiento.<p>

Todos los discípulos del Kaio del oeste se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto, agotados por la pelea que tuvieron contra Paikuhan, el cual seguía en pie enfrente de ellos. Apenas con unas pocas gotas de sudor y con la respiración ligeramente agitada, recibió una gran ovación por el Kaio del oeste. Sin embargo, el recuerdo que tuvo al sentir el ki de Goku siguió distrayéndolo durante toda la pelea.

Pronto la atención de Paikuhan como la del Kaio del Oeste, fue atraída por los ruidos de pánico generado por los discípulos de los demás Kaiosamas, debido a que la torre que se encontraba en medio de la zona de entrenamiento empezaba a derrumbarse hasta caer por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

-Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar, quien fue el responsable, acaso fue de nuevo Goku-grito el Kaio del oeste al llegar a donde estaban el kaio del este y del sur con sus respectivos discípulos, que estaban enfrente de la base de la torre.

Al momento en que Paikuhan y los demás discípulos del Kaio del Oeste llegaron con los demás luchadores, el guerrero estrella del Kaio del Oeste se quedó paralizado al ver a los responsables de la destrucción de la torre. Eran 4 sujetos parados a lado de la torre. El primero de ellos tenía su puño contra la base de la torre, dando a entender que él fue el que derribo la torre. Era de pelo lacio color negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, no era muy musculoso a comparación de los demás con los que iba acompañado, vestía de un pantalón bombacho blanco, con botas largas y un chaleco dorado dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus brazos que llevaban tatuajes de puras líneas rectas y horizontales. La chica que estaba recargada sobre el sujeto de tatuajes rectilíneos, tenía una cabellera azulada esponjada y larga, su color de piel era morado pálido, y tenía un tatuaje a lado de su ojo derecho el cual era un dibujo de una flor, vestía una camiseta ajustada de color blanco, pantalones rojos largos, y zapatillas de combate que cubrían hasta los tobillos. El segundo chico estaba parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados, tenía una expresión friolenta, llevaba un turbante de color blanco muy parecido al de Paikuhan, no llevaba una camiseta o algo que le impidiera pelear, llevaba unos pantalones azules junto con unos zapatos negros, tenía unos tatuajes de diamantes en sus hombros. Y el ultimo sujeto estaba sentado sobre una roca, su piel era de color verde obscuro, y a comparación de sus compañeros él era más fornido y más alto, su pelo era corto y de color dorado, vestía un chaleco azul marino sin ninguna camisa debajo, mostrando sus tatuajes trivial que recorría todo el torso hasta el cuello, llevaba un pantalón negro junto con botas negras.

-Bien con que este es el lugar de donde emergió ese gran poder…solo puedo percibir poderes inferiores a los nuestros- dijo el sujeto de cabellera negra.

-Roreck, no confíes solo en la apariencia, ha habido sujetos que cambian su poder en un instante-la chica de pelo azul empezó a reír en un tono bajo-Claro igual que nosotros.

-Solo míralos Belin, no creo que sean más fuertes que ese tipo verde que Belkor mato-Roreck miro a todos los guerreros que estaban enfrente de ellos.

-Quieren callarse de una vez, estamos aquí por solo un motivo….-dijo el sujeto que llevaba puesto el turbante.

-No te lo tomes tan enserio Silk, aparte, ese motivo es para divertirnos un rato, claro, solo si ese estúpido de Paikuhan ya da una buena pelea, sino, podremos divertirnos con estos sujetos-Belkor que era el que estaba sentado sobre la roca, se levantó y se paró enfrente de sus compañeros.

Los discípulos de los Kaiosamas podían sentir el gran poder que llevaban los cuatro individuos, y eso que aún no han mostrado todo su potencial. Los tres Kaiosamas presentes sabían que no debían de meterse con ellos, aun siendo los protectores de sus respectivas galaxias no se habían enfrentado a individuos con esos tatuajes. El Kaio del oeste les había informado de que se trataban y resultaba que esos tatuajes eran marcas malditas de uno de los dioses de la destrucción, siendo dada a los seguidores de dicho dios, para que los usuarios de la marca entrenaran, para determinar quién sería el siguiente sucesor al puesto de Dios.

-¡Déjalos en paz tu pelea conmigo aún no termina!-grito Paikuhan quien había decidido que ya no era el tiempo de esconderse, él había entrenado arduamente para poder obtener su venganza de algún modo.

El grito provoco que los cuatro seguidores del dios de la destrucción voltearan a ver al guerrero de tez verde.

-Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí y yo pensé que te había exterminado-Belkor antes de seguir humillando a Paikuhan, lo miro detalladamente hasta ver su aureola encima de su cabeza-Pero que es esto, ahora ya tiene sentido todo, si te mate y ahora estas intentando elevar tu poder con esta pila de muertos, me pregunto que pasara si te extermino de nuevo-

El miedo se empezó a propagar por todos los guerreros que estaban en la zona, al sentir como el ki de Belkor comenzaba a aumentar. Todos, incluyendo a Paikuhan , sabían lo que pasaría si morirían de nuevo, por eso todos empezaban a alejarse de donde estaban los cuatro individuos.

* * *

><p>Regresando con Goku y Gine.<p>

El Kaiosama del norte estaba preocupado, mirando hacia la zona de dónde provenía el ki que iba incrementando, empezaba a sudar de miedo, ya que nunca había presenciado un ki de tal magnitud. Y no solamente el Kaio del norte percibió el ki, sino que Goku y Gine se levantaron y miraron para el lugar donde Belkor se encontraba.

-Es un ki sorprendente, puedo presenciar el ki de Paikuhan y otro, pero quien será-dijo Goku.

-No lo sé pero creo que será mejor ir a investigar-Kaiosama del norte estaba hablando en un tono serio y de preocupación, ya que estaba comenzando a pensar que lo que el Kaio del Oeste le comento.

Los pensamientos del Kaio del norte fueron interrumpidos al oir un gran estruendo proviniendo de la zona de entrenamiento, y más preocupante fue que sintieron disminuir el ki de Paikuhan.

-Gine toca mi hombro ahora-grito el Kaio del norte.

Gine solo asintió y con su mano derecha toco el hombro izquierdo del Kaio del norte, para que Goku tocara el hombro derecho y desaparecieran gracias a la técnica de teletransportación de Goku.

Aparecieron inmediatamente a lado del Kaio del Oeste, el cual estaba paralizado enfrente del estadio del torneo de artes marciales.

-Oeste, que es lo que sucedió-pregunto el Kaio del norte mientras se acercaba al Kaio del oeste.

-Son los seguidores de Iven...son los pro…proclamados dioses de la destrucción...Paikuhan….está de nuevo en graves aprietos-el Kaio del oeste estaba petrificado, con solo ver la velocidad que Belkor esquivaba los ataques de Paikuhan lo dejo sin habla, y peor aun cuando vio que no está al nivel de Belkor.

El Kaio del norte se quedó sin habla y luego volteo a ver el gran agujero que había en la entrada de la arena.

-Goku…-dijo el Kaio del oeste provocando que todos voltearan a verlo-…Ayuda a Paikuhan…el murió intentado detener a esos salvajes, el vio morir a todos los habitantes de su planeta ser masacrados por Belkor y sus secuaces….sus amigos, su familia….no dejes que el desaparezca….-

Goku asintió con su mirada seria, para luego juntar sus dedos en su frente para después desaparecer.

Paikuhan intentaba mantener la cordura, ya que no se esperaba que estuviera pasando lo mismo dos veces. No solo él había entrenado arduamente para mejorar sus habilidades, sino que Belkor también mejoro para ser el siguiente Dios de la destrucción. El guerrero de tez verde se encontraba apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en medio del centro de la plataforma de pelea, tenía rasguños en su ropa, y le comenzaba a escupir sangre. No decidió rendirse, vio que Belkor estaba riéndose de el a escasos metros de distancia, asi que tomo la iniciativa de pararse y alejarse lo más posible de él. Comenzó a aumentar al máximo su ki, para luego preparar una de sus técnicas más poderosas, al estar listo junto sus puños enfrente de él.

-Resplandor….del fuego-grito Paikuhan y lanzo una gran tormenta de llamas la cual golpeo directamente a Belkor. Al finalizar la técnica, Paikuhan coloco una rodilla sobre el suelo, mientras jadeaba y miraba la gran llamarada que había dejado. Para su sorpresa una silueta comenzó a salir a través de la llamarada. No lo podía creer, Belkor apenas había sido lastimado por la técnica, tenía apenas unas heridas en su pecho y brazos, pero nada de gravedad.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes-Belkor tomo por el cuello a Paikuhan y lo comenzó a estrangular, no lo suficiente como para matarlo-Y pensar que tú eras el elegido para impedir que hubiera un nuevo dios…aquella ves solo me dejaste en coma, pero ahora soy más fuerte, y tú que, no eres nada-

La mano de Belkor comenzó a brillar preparando una onda de ki. Estando a punto de lanzar su técnica, Belkor recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, provocando que soltara a Paikuhan y que Belkor saliera volando y chocara contra una pared del estadio.

-Por qué tardaste…dime que tu entrenamiento tuvo algún resultado-dijo Paikuhan mientras miraba al guerrero de gi naranja que lo había salvado.

-No obtuve un resultado a lo que esperaba, pero sé que será de ayuda lo que aprendí…descansa un poco, yo me encargo-dijo Goku mientras miraba la zona de impacto de Belkor.

-No seas ingenuo, mi ki se regenera más rápido de lo normal-Paikuhan se colocaba de nuevo en su pose de ataque al igual que Goku y esperaban algún ataque de los compañeros de Belkor.

-Eso esperaba escuchar…-dijo Goku-

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN...CHAN...CHAN...CHAAAN<strong>

**Actualizare pronto, no abandonare este fic (como otros que ya he abandonado...que ya los retomare).**

**Me enfoque mas en el pasado de Paikuhan, se que no dicen mucho de su muerte, solo que es una muerte heroica, pero le queria meter protagonismo, y si estoy metiendo villanos que no se escuchan hasta despues de la saga de bu, pero oigan estoy buscando la manera de llamar su atencion XD**

**Aclaraciones por si les queda duda o algo. **

**Iven es el dios de la destruccion de la galaxia del planeta de Paikuhan o en pocas palabras zona oeste.**

**Y villano principal...mini dios de la destruccion en proceso es: Belkor**

**Y el siguiente capitulo sera mas emocionante**

**Si se me escapo alguna falta de ortografía lo lamento.**

**Gracias por leer **

**dejen reviews :3 XD**


End file.
